


无名回忆

by duguyuyang



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, GL, Les - Freeform, 伤感, 同性恋, 弯爱直, 校园, 百合, 青春 - Freeform, 高中
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Summary: 最虐不过弯爱直。你们的青春里是否有一个爱而不得的TA？





	无名回忆

七年前第一次见她，是我刚上高一时。

开学第一天分班我真的没有注意到她，只知道她是我同学还被分成了室友而已。直到军训的时候她队列站在我身后，我每次一回头就能看到她。和我一样娇小可爱的个子消瘦的身材，扎个松松的低马尾额头上稀疏的齐刘海也被汗水侵湿成了几撮。白净的脸庞，忽闪忽闪又充满笑意的小眼睛就眯成了一条缝，嘴巴抿着笑不漏齿。整体让人感觉很舒适恬静。 

而我呢尽管外表也很萝莉可爱但是奈何过于“表里不一”是那种大大咧咧的女孩，一开口就是糙老爷们的感觉。那个时候我才真正的注意到她，林濛濛这三个字在我脑海里变得立体了起来。

我喜欢她温柔乖巧的性格，喜欢她眼睛里的纯净，和她在一起的时光总是过的很快，我们就像千万对学生时期的好闺蜜一样，一起上课一起吃饭一起玩耍。只不过通常是我在闹她在抿嘴笑。即使被我逗的太开心了也很淑女的掩口而笑。 

我也知道了她每年10月23日的生日是追求平等和谐的天秤座，这是我除了家人外记住的第一个朋友的生日。 

为此我还特意去星座网查了下 〖天蝎和天秤会成为好朋友吗？〗想想真幼稚。 

而且我还时不时的嘲笑她眼睛小，有次课间我日常嘴贱调侃她，她不服气觉得我眼睛也大不了哪里去，嘿不能忍我就紧贴着她额头睁大我的卡姿兰大眼睛紧盯着她，那次我看到了她跳动的褐色瞳孔里有我。 

忽然间有股别样的情绪涌了上来，使我慌乱了眼眸，心跳也加速了起来。我立马转过头不再看她，她还纳闷问我怎么突然扭了过去脸，幸好上课铃声解救了我。让我们各自回到了自己的座位上去。

那节课我听得格外的心不在焉，脑海里在回忆着刚才的奇妙感觉，那究竟是什么？

我带着这个疑惑熬过了晚自习，又熬过了夜晚室友们的玩闹，终于等到熄灯时刻我捂上被子拿出枕头下的手机，小心翼翼的打开网络搜索：  


〖和好朋友在一起玩突然心跳加快怎么回事？〗  


〖对好友有不一样的情绪怎么办？〗  


〖同性恋的标准是什么？〗  


等等一些在现在的我看来很是乱七八糟的问题。网友们的嘴真是一个人一个说法，那些回答好似有用又没用，看了跟没看一个样子。 

记得小学时候的自己虽然对漂亮的女同学也关注但那时很喜欢班上的男班长，可爱帅气有责任心，笑起来脸颊上还有浅浅的酒窝，一见到他我就害羞脸红。之间我还收到了来自班长的“情书”，打开一看是别人写好整蛊我的，害我白开心一场。 

那个小学我就念了一年，之后就转学了。所以以我喜欢过男生的经历来看我应该不是同性恋吧。 

我只能在被窝里这样安慰自己，害怕自己真的会变成“怪物”的那类人，违背人性道德，父母就不要我这个女儿了。我纵使是个乐天派在这么严肃的事情上还是要认真考虑的。想着想着就困了，算了，头疼睡一觉或许就好了。 

结果就导致了第二天我在课堂上精神不振，一直打瞌睡，只能趁着可怜的课间时间赶紧趴在桌子上睡会，梦到我被一个大石头压着，濛濛离我原来越远，我怎么喊都动弹不得。“濛濛！濛濛！”我猛的被这恐怖的梦吓得睁开了眼睛，额上出了冷汗。

同桌见我醒了调侃我：“做梦都喊濛濛，你不会喜欢上人家了吧，哈哈。”  


我瞪了个眼神回去：“别瞎说，我又不是男的。”  


“俩女的也可以啊，你俩关系那么好，你知不知道有个词叫同......”  


“闭嘴！我和濛濛不是那样的关系。”

我的脾气好似被刺到有点恼羞成怒的感觉。我再次心慌了起来我在气什么？我承认我失控了。 

我眼神撇向了濛濛见她和其他同学在聊天时灿烂的阳光洒在她的发丝上就像从天而降的维纳斯竟让我看的有些失神，又是上课铃声拯救了我。所以我是不是真的从友情沦陷为爱情了？

这个问题对那时的我来说确实难以启齿，不能告诉任何人自己心中的这个萌芽想法。 

所以为了解开这个谜题，我开始了在网上寻求答案的漫漫长路，甚至加一些所谓的拉拉QQ交流群把我的疑惑让“前辈”来分析一下。 

躲过了时不时班主任人查手机的时刻，躲过了很烦人的熄灯查寝时刻。才查到了一些相关资料内容，观看了一些百合电影后，让我初步了解了什么是同性恋。当我观看的越多了解的越多时也渐渐的明白了自己的属性，确实知道自己对她的感情已经不是单纯的朋友关系了。

在此期间我越来越得寸进尺，我想把关系变得亲密再亲密一点，表白的时候应该水到渠成了吧。我不要脸的要去她被窝里睡觉。起初她有些犹豫，奈何禁不起我的软磨硬泡，幸好那个时候是初秋了，两个人躺在不到90厘米宽的木头床板上紧挨着彼此的身体真温暖。 

我侧过身子打量着被子下面她发育良好只穿着三点式的好身材，大胆的用手臂环住了她那赤裸着的楚腰，要把她搂在怀里更紧些。殊不知我躁动的心跳她是否也能感受到。之后我也旁敲侧击的询问她一些关于同性恋的看法，她的回答一直是中立不倚，这对我来说不算坏消息但也不算好消息，我也不明白，都睡在一起了还不明白我对你的感情吗？

枯燥的高中生活里能每天看到她闭上眼睡觉的安详和醒来时的笑颜真是快乐的兴奋剂，时光在那一刻停止多好。 

直到有次宿舍熄灯后我看着她美丽的脸庞真是秀色可餐，柔嫩的肌肤让我偷偷的在她脸颊亲了一口，我知道她也没有睡着。微颤的睫毛张开抬眼与我对视应该也看到了我眼中不被幽暗月色所遮挡的炽热。 

我脑子抽了直接问：“我能吻你吗？”。 

真是被欲望冲昏了头脑全然不顾她的想法，就直接自私的把选择扔给了她。 

我看到了她眼中的错愕与复杂动了动嘴唇轻声说着：“不了。” 随即她就匆忙的转过了身子只把满头黑色秀发的后脑勺对着我。而我眼中的期待立马黯淡了下来，我在心里骂自己是傻逼，被拒绝的感受确实让人失落难受。那晚我依旧搂着她的腰紧贴着我的腹部，我均匀的呼吸喷洒在她被秀发掩埋的白皙颈间。姿势暧昧之极我却彻夜难眠。 

从那天起我就再也没有和她一起睡过觉了，我不知道她是否察觉到了什么，不好意思开口而已。怕她知道，又怕她不知道，最怕她知道了还装作不知道。明天起来继续扮演者好闺蜜。

转眼就到了冬天，那时的非主流文化虽然已经不再是盛行，但依旧还残留着“毒害”我们这些中学生们。半智能的手机里放的歌有心痛全套餐2009到2012。当然少不了非主流歌坛三巨头徐良、许嵩、汪苏泷，天天嘴里唱的都是他们的歌词。 

我也不知道到底看到哪句非主流个性签名档后受了刺激，凛冬腊月趁着某个星期天去理发店把长到胸前的长发剪掉，剃了个寸头。还顺带免费打了个耳洞，追求个性只打了左边。带上一颗简单纯银的蓝钻耳钉，我就是学校里最帅的崽。特意穿上小不了我几岁弟弟的男生衣服回到学校报到。

我平常不是那种高调张扬的人，我换了造型后确实一进教室全班各种各样的目光都汇聚在了我身上，她也是，手掌下捂着一定是她张大的嘴巴。  


我来到她面前故意歪着嘴像个社会痞子一样嘿嘿一笑，抬起她的下巴调戏：“来，小妞给爷笑个。”  


我看出了她眼里对我这个造型的喜欢。  


“真帅啊，你要是个男生我一定嫁给你。”  


抬起她下巴的手指连着嘴上的笑容都僵在了那里，这句话我已经听过很多次。每说一次我就在内心质问自己一次，为什么我不是男生？我是不是真的有病才会去喜欢同性的你？！  


可我不想再表现出我的失落，调整状态继续笑道：“是啊，你这么温柔可爱，善解人意一定会是个好老婆的，长大后真是不知道便宜了哪个男生呢哈哈。”。  


她这么好追她的男生很多。每遇到一个追她的男生，都会来问我“哎，你觉得他怎么样？”我只能苦笑对她说“可以啊想谈就谈吧，我祝福你们”。男生们对她很好我很放心，但是心里又很苦涩，果然说谎话的感觉不好受。 

几天后迎来了初雪。晚自习在暖气十足的的教室里我趴在窗口擦了擦窗户上的雾气看着在灯光的折射下点点雪花宛如萤火虫般闪闪发光，我把她叫过来看，她见此美景居然说快让我许愿，真不知道这有什么好许愿的，但我还是按照她说的合拢了双手。  


一会她许完了睁开双眼我好奇的问她：“你许的什么愿望？”  


“啊这个......说出来不灵喽。你呢？”  


“我啊......你不说我也不说。”其实我只合拢了双手并没有许愿，双眼睁着只盯着她看了。  


一会她走到自己的座位上从桌兜里拿出个白色袋子给我。  


“什么啊？”我看着她觉得十分好奇  


她只笑笑示意我打开。我看看袋子再看看她，甚是期待这个礼物。  


一条柔软的浅灰色针织围巾，我真的太惊喜了。  


“哇！好好看谢谢你，我很喜欢。”说着我就把刚拿出来的围巾迫不及待的围在了脖子上，向她展示着她的杰作我的欢喜。  


“本想给你织个帽子的，看你头发那么短应该会很冷吧，可惜我不会，就简单织了条围巾送你，喜欢就好。”  


“怪不得我说你这几天干嘛呢，偷偷摸摸的不让我看，原来是想给我这个惊喜啊。哈哈你真好。”  


“你也对我好啊，一直照顾我，恨不得把你绑在我腰带上天天带着。你就是我永远的开心果，我永远的好姐妹。”  


那晚我们趴在课桌上十指紧扣互相诉说着美好的祈愿，展望着美好的未来。人的一生中有这样的一位好朋友真是可遇不可求。

放寒假后，老师布置的作业真是多的一批，天气那么寒冷还是窝在家里写作业捧着手机聊QQ吧。 

但环境怎么能抵住对她的思念，才放假没几天就想见她，于是QQ上约去她家玩耍，她也爽快的答应了。幸好那天风刮的不是那么寒冷，坐了40分钟的公交车才到她家附近，有点偏僻。 

我下车时候看到人群中发光的她，我喊了她的名字，她微笑的迎接我带我去了她家里。  


“你家怎么这么偏僻啊，坐的我腿都麻了。”  


“这是我家的工厂，我本不住这里，但是快过年了家里忙着生产，没空管我就让我来这里住段时间。”说完她给我指了指工厂不远处的一栋6层楼房。  


上面写着“XX水泥”  


我进楼里看到大厅播放的公告大致意思是：年底销售额争取突破1个亿。我的妈呀至此我才知道原来她家这么有钱，她父母老来得女真是的家里的小公主。 

但在这半年的接触里没觉得她有任何的公主病，不矫情不做作。内心再次惊叹，她真的太完美了。乘坐电梯来到了5楼进入她的房间我一眼就看到了床上她生日时送给她1米8的熊公仔。我内心是欣喜的，就像当初送她时说的那样，我不在的时候希望这个熊能陪着你，它在就代表我在。那时的我们都是彼此心中的第一顺位。

中午的时候叔叔阿姨太忙没有回来吃饭，她让厨师随便做了两碗面，吃完我们就出去逛街了。 

旁晚我终于赶上了最后一趟车才回家。回家后脑袋晕晕聊的什么吃的什么买的什么想不起来了，只记得那天满眼都是她。 

我的内心充满了矛盾和自卑。躺在自己小床上想了很多，甚至想到我有什么资格去喜欢她，去当她最好的朋友。随后我赶紧又甩甩头把这些不好的想法给甩掉。我们能玩到一起是因为彼此性格相互的吸引，付出真心去交朋友的。最开始我也不知道会出现这种事情对吧，那就回到最开始喽，去当好朋友只是朋友应该没什么难吧。表白已经说不出口了，那就腐烂在肚子里吧，她要是找到对象的话我一定会祝福她的。

没想到打脸来的太快。寒假开学没多久，她就和隔壁班的一个男生在一起了，还是我无意间撞见的。 

那次下晚自习，我在等着她收拾完作业一起回寝室，听到窗外有同学人喊我，我就跟她说：“有人找我，我去外面等你吧。” 然后我和那个聊的来的同学一起在走廊聊了会天送走同学下楼后，我还是没有等到她出来。 

直到我另一个同班同学下楼后看到我还愣了一下问我：“还没用回宿舍啊，等濛濛呢？” 完了跟我说让我最好回教室看看。 

我当时心就慌了起来，不好的预感占满了我整个胸腔压得喘不过来气。记得我上楼的脚步都是软的，就两层楼梯那短短的距离我脑海里就设想了千百种不好的场面。我终于爬到了教室窗边却看到了千百种之外的一种，令我心碎。

她和他在接吻！

我看到后内心怒火中烧心如刀割。气她为什么不告诉我她恋爱了，气他为什么这么轻易就能吻到她，真想提着拳头去揍那个男生一顿。当初说好祝福的话我真的说不出口，内心只有对她的占有！ 

我意识到自己已经沦陷进去对她无法自拔了。我一拳打在冰凉的瓷砖墙上，发出一声闷响。快速平静下心情，走到教室门口双手交叉靠着门看着他们说：“喂！亲够没？回宿舍了。”语气冰若冰霜。 

那个男生听到声响尴尬的抽回拥抱着她背部的手臂，还掩饰性的摸摸鼻子，看起来真他妈怂。她过来小心翼翼的牵着我的手应该能感受到我此时已经达到冰点的气场。她好似在发抖，觉得惹我生气了。第一次见我这么严肃的样子。路上我一言不发如鲠在喉，她也不敢轻易向我开口。 

我拐了个弯拉她到深处比较幽暗的小树林里，把她抵在树干上双手壁咚住围着她死死的，和她唇相碰只有几厘米，我克制住了内心不管不顾吻上去的冲动，然而内心的火就连天上的星星也被我吓的躲了起来，我盯着她看了好几秒后才缓缓开口问她一些问题：  


“你怎么和他好上的？”  


“他......他寒假的时候就追我了，经常来找我。”  


“他追你你就答应了？我追你你答应吗？”  


“...... ”  


她垂下眼帘不再看我的眼。我被嫉妒冲昏了头脑，又让她面临了选择，意识到这个问题让她陷入了难堪。于是我立马改了口态度也缓和了一些。  


“不是，我意思是说你也喜欢他吗？”  


“EMM...也许吧。”  


“喜欢就行，要幸福哦，你看你吓的，我能吃了你似的。哈哈走回宿舍睡觉去。”我又恢复了往日的嬉皮笑脸。  


结果她回宿舍的路上拽着我衣袖怯怯的问：“你不生气了？”  


“哈呀，我没生气我就是觉得太意外了，你没告诉我，我以为那个男生占你便宜呢。吓我一跳，我差点就上去揍他了哈哈”  


我搂着她的肩膀安慰她，而且我也不想再细问为什么没有告诉我你在和男生恋爱。

回宿舍后依旧和室友们打打闹闹好像刚才让我很生气的事情从来没用发生过一样。事实真是如此吗？ 

熄灯之后我伪装的笑脸终于垮下来了。躺在黑暗里思绪飘在银河宇宙，我不知道我在想什么，只觉得内心堵的慌，好想哭但我哭不出来。内心犹如汪洋大海在翻涌，而脑袋却一片空空。 

窝在被子里打开了手机插上耳机，音乐它自动播放着《寂寞寂寞就好》。 

田馥甄那时清新空灵的嗓音绕进脑海里与银河交融跳动。有种抚慰内心的伤痛魔力，却也有让你去发泄的动力。听着她的歌心情好受了许多。 

但听到副歌的时候眼泪还是止不住的往下流，不是我想哭的，是眼睛它有自己的想法我控制不住。  


“我就不相信我会笨到忘不了 赖着不放掉，我总会把你戒掉的。”  


那晚当然一夜无眠。我的心境也发生了些许变化。  


她恋爱后我们少了一些亲密时间。网上说忘记一个人最好的办法就是时间和新欢。时间太漫长那就选择新欢吧。

我和许薇怎么认识的具体我真的忘了，好像是去隔壁班和好友聊天的时候，觉得有个女生看起来瘦瘦高高瓜子脸还剪了个当时流行的波波头，宽大的校服也掩盖不住下面的好身材和旁边其他女同学比起来多了一丝女人味。灵动的桃花眼睫毛长翘，长的挺漂亮的，就是看起来有点落寞的样子，双眼看着窗外，让人一看就有保护的欲望。 

于是我问好友那个女生是谁。  


好友说了她名字后悄悄的凑到我耳边说这女的婊的很，不要被她这狐狸精的外表所骗了，听说初中的时候就乱搞早就不是处女了。最好别和这类女生沾连。  


我听后挑了下眉头又看着那个女生，确实看起来有些孤独的样子。可是才高中整个人品就被毁的这么狠了吗？说实话我是不太信的，正所谓三人成虎。不过这确实让我对许薇产生了了解的兴趣。  


之后就加了许薇的QQ，有一搭没一搭的聊，慢慢增加友好度，也在试探她是否能接受同性恋。有天我觉得时机差不多了，就聊天跟她说我喜欢你，做我女朋友吧。她给我回答是考虑考虑，不拒绝，不接受，不主动。果真标准绿茶呢。行吧反正我就随便说说。  


也偶尔约出来一起见面聊天，谈谈对彼此的感觉。

某个星期天我邀请了她来我家玩，妈妈很热情的招待了她，一会就出门了。之后我就把许薇领到了我房间反锁住门，一下把她推到在我床上，打算强吻她。 

为啥不站着壁咚她，因为她个头有165，比我高半头，我亲不到！她起初还皱眉反抗奈何我跨坐在她腰间双手紧紧压着她纤细的手臂。我见她挣扎了，于是故做深情款款的样子说：“抱歉我真的很喜欢你，我知道你对我也有好感的不是吗，既然你不主动，我就主动一些了。”说完我就附身吻上了她的唇，但其实我没有任何经验，仅有的一些知识技巧要么看小说要么看AV，中国性教育不都是这样的嘛。 

许薇感受到了我吻技的青涩不自然。微微张口说道：“第一次嘛？”  


我也不逞强什么：“对啊，我不会要不你教教我？”  


她好像听到了什么很开心的事笑个不停：“笨，我以为你都会呢，你先从我身上下来，我们换个舒服的姿势。”  


在性的方面她确实比我有经验，只见她直起了身子靠在了床头，我跪坐在她腿边，她调整好姿势唇就向我吻了过来，我本能的向后昂头，却被她的左手揽上了腰际右手扶上了后脑勺扼住了退路。她微凉柔软的双唇吻上来的时候 

我下意识的闭上了眼睛，内心感受到了无与伦比的美妙，心脏怦怦怦跳着那是绚烂烟花的声音。大脑释放出了多巴胺化成电流迅速走遍全身使身心更加愉悦。 

她温热的舌尖犹如一条灵活的小鱼直抵我的贝齿挤进那温润的口腔去挑逗着还缩在里面的另一条小鱼，我嘴里的小鱼被滑进来的同伴唤醒了它的意识本能，它们互相缠绕着;暧昧着;撩拨着，相互吸取对方身上分泌的汁液，共同去寻找彼此的美好，一起携手去游往那充满爱欲的海洋。

渐渐的我就掌握了要领扭转攻势，我与她的唇恋恋不舍。 

随即我侧过身子又亲吻了她肉肉的耳垂，没有吃过猪肉还没有看见过猪跑吗?想像着小说里写的那样温柔的含住它，吮吸它，双手撩进她的衬衣去抚摸胸前的坚挺。隔着厚厚的内衣真是没有一点手感，索性把背后的文胸解开，一手就握上了那份烫手的饱满去揉捏那颗微硬的红豆。 

许薇脸上已经出现了红晕，两处敏感点都被我挑逗着。嘴里出现了若有似无的呻吟。我亲吻继续向下游走无师自通般的往修长的脖颈吸吮出了漂亮的红印，如同一个鲜红的烙印刻在那里，不知道她之前有过多少，但这一个是属于我的。当我想要把她上衣脱掉时，叩门声不适宜的响了。  


我立即把许薇的文胸扣上，整理了一下衣衫给妈妈开了门，原来她去买水果了。稍后许薇从屋里出来和我一起坐在沙发上看电视，我知道我们心里根本没在看电视，一旦欲望的缝隙被打开就很难合上了。  
她带我进入了一个快乐的新世界。

高中的课程单调无味还繁忙，就像没加盐的鸡胸肉般淡然无味。白天就是点头之交，下了晚自习就时不时的约着许薇进小树林里接吻，毕竟这种身份这种关系注定不能正大光明的展现出来，双方都明白的，及时行乐罢了。 

中午吃了午饭回到教室暖洋洋的阳光晒在我身上，使我昏昏欲睡，准备趴在桌子午睡，突然背后有人抱住了我，不用回头那熟悉的味道我记一辈子。濛濛把头靠在我颈侧，富有弹性的胸脯紧贴着我后背，使我本来就热的身体又上升了一度。  


她温热的呼吸撒在我耳边对着我耳朵温柔的说：“你最近怎么不来找我聊天了？”  


我承认她的一颦一笑一个呼吸一句话都能使我的心脏加速跳动，我能感觉到自己耳红的变化。  


“怎么，让我看你和你男朋友的狗粮嘛？每次下课你对象都屁颠屁颠的来找你，我去当你的电灯泡嘛？”我说出的话真是醋味十足。  


“哎呀，不是啦，你最近回宿舍也挺晚的都不知道你去干嘛了。想和你聊聊天嘛。”  


见我有点小抱怨，就对我撒起了娇。真是吃死我了。  


我扭过头看着她被温暖阳光照的红扑扑的侧颜，真是令人心动，忍不住在她脸颊上小啄一口。  


那个午后我们嬉笑着聊了很久，直到下午上课铃声响起。

时光在堕落的人生中真的过的很快，5月底是许薇的生日，她生日的前段时间我在QQ上就问她想要什么礼物，我真的觉得送礼物是一件很头疼的事情，猜来猜去不如干脆问。 

她说只要我送的都喜欢。那好吧当我没问过。 

我脑海中思索着许薇喜欢什么，越想越觉得可笑，我居然想不出她喜欢什么。这使我明白我们之间根本就没有真正的谈过心。 

于是那晚我再次约她到了小树林，我们沿着水泥砖地一步步慢慢走着绕着圈。走到一处长座椅上坐了下来。夜风吹来凉凉的很舒服。真是个谈心的好场所。  


没想到是许薇先开了口：“那天中午，我吃过午饭路过你们班看到濛濛背后抱住了你，你转过头亲了她一口，你很克制，是不是喜欢她。而她正在和我班的一男生谈恋爱你是很难过想转移注意力所以你找到了我，我只不过是你逃避现实的工具，对吧。”  


我听了她的话有点惊愕，原来她都知道的，我当初还笑她傻说上钩就上钩了。没想到她这么聪明。知道了一切却还像懂事的孩子不哭不闹给糖就笑。是我太自私了，我垂下眼帘羞愧看她。跟她说着对不起。当初我觉得就是玩玩，听说玩你的那么多多一个我也没什么。 

日久生情这句话就是真理。许薇就像神秘上瘾的罂粟，一点一点被她侵蚀在逐渐的相处中那种微妙的感觉在萌芽生长，直到她开出了花。今晚月色美不美我不知道，她是真美。

许薇生日那天学校还在上课，我具体送了她什么礼物抱歉我忘了。那周的周末我去她家玩，她父母都还在上班很晚才回来，所以家里只有我俩，我看着她卧室满墙的EXO海报，原来她真的这么喜欢EXO，她很开心的给我介绍了每一个人，我看着都画着差不多妆容的帅气男生们。一个一个看过去。 

金珉锡（XIUMIN）、金俊勉（SUHO）、张艺兴（LAY）、边伯贤（BAEKHYUN）、金钟大（CHEN）、朴灿烈（CHANYEOL）、都暻秀（D.O.）、金钟仁（KAI）、吴世勋（SEHUN）、鹿晗（LU HAN）、吴亦凡（KRIS）、黄子韬（ TAO ）。  


当时她说她最喜欢LAY，而我觉得KRIS最帅。不知道现在她还喜欢着吗？ 

之后她跟我说她很小的时候父亲因车祸去世了，等她10岁的时候母亲带着她才改嫁，不过她不喜欢她的继父，看起来凶凶的，所以从来没有叫过他爸。之后她就多了一个弟弟，弟弟被惯的甚是嚣张跋扈。那我问她你弟弟呢？礼拜天还上学吗，她说弟弟周末都会去上辅导课，晚上父母回家了才把他接回来。总之她跟我说了很多话，  


我犹豫再三还是问了她一个很尖锐的问题：“学校对你的流言你怎么看？我没别的意思就是不明白你为什么不去积极的反抗这些子虚乌有的事情。”  


她本笑着的脸一下子就垮下来了，蠕动嘴唇：“嘴长在它们身上只有我一个人是管不住的。而且我确实身子脏了，它们说的也没错，但我不怕了因为我有你了 ”  


我听到最后一句话突如其来涌上了罪恶感，对她我充满了惭愧。她把我当她唯一的朋友，而我不知道怎么定义她。况且她背后一定有什么隐情但是那天我没有再去追问。

我们一起到了浴室洗澡看着她曼妙的曲线，让我欲火喷张，淋浴的时候手就不老实的摸来摸去，拍着她挺翘的臀部掀起一阵阵肉浪。 

哪里还有心思洗澡，直接随便擦了擦就滚到了床上，相互交缠着，前戏做的差不多后，手指一点点摸索着她柔嫩的下体，随手一摸都是透明的拉丝液体。 

我小心翼翼又莽撞的去冲破障碍探索内层的深处，随着她一声轻哼，我终于进入了她的身体，慢慢找到了她的敏感点去挑逗摩擦着，她嗯嗯啊啊的闭眼呻吟着，我加快了手上的速度送她上极乐，胳膊酸麻是真的，内心获得极大满足感也是真的。 

突然间她喊了我一声老公，这个词我觉得很难听，我狠狠的顶着她的敏感，让她换个称呼。 

她翕动着嘴唇说不上什么话，下体紧缩了几下就高潮了。幸好我准备了纸，擦去那些粘腻的水痕后她满脸红晕爬过来把手伸到了我腿间，我制止住了她的手。内心还是过不去不想让她碰我。她见我没有这个打算就收回手躺在了床上，我侧着在她胸前舔舐着那份酥软，真是爱死了她的肉体。

随着高一的结束暑假前，学校进行了文理分科，濛濛过来询问我打算报什么。我深知自己数理化真的讨厌所以决定报文科，到最后濛濛还是听了父母的意见报了理科，她男朋友也是。 

分班那天濛濛很依依不舍的跟我告别，让我以后多去楼上找她聊天玩耍。我笑着说只不过是分开一个楼层而已，我消失不了的。放心吧我还是会找你去玩的。而在文理分班后许薇成了我同班同学。 

之后就是快乐暑假的到来，那个暑假我跑来跑去找朋友玩，也见了濛濛几次面，但更多的是见了许薇。我带着她一起游玩爬山游水，草地，河边，柳树下，寺庙神明前等都留下了我们亲吻做爱的痕迹。 

我在许薇的身上里沉沦迷失。 

暑假前的考试成绩下来后果真一落千丈。但我都瞒住了没告诉父母。之后高二开学我看着自己那糟糕的成绩决定去走艺术生这条路，让家长报个美术班培训，想着走艺术这条捷径。 

问自己喜欢美术吗？不喜欢，只是老师说的艺考文化分会降低许多而已。说白了就是混个文凭。却美名其曰我爱艺术。  


由于和许薇成了同学后又分到一个宿舍，彼此距离更近了，在班里关系也越来亲密。 

不久后，濛濛就问我怎么和许薇玩在一起了。看得出她想告诫我什么，却始终欲言又止没有开口。我跟她说放心把，我自有分寸的。  


再不久后濛濛的恋情出现了问题，那时正是大课间休息，突然好友跑过来人告诉我濛濛出事了! 

我飞快的冲上楼透过窗户看到有个女生一头枯燥的快要掉光的黄毛很是太妹作风，直接到濛濛身边张口就问：“你就是那个狐狸精林濛濛 ？装尼玛的可怜呢，就你这小身板还抢我男朋友？”大家都看着一脸懵。  


啪！清脆响亮的耳光扇在了濛濛脸上。  


我看在眼里疼在心里，内心怒不可遏！ 

门口看热闹的同学太多了，我直接从窗户跳了进去，上去就狠狠的踢了那个太妹一脚，她身边的还有只狗要过来打我，我直接抄起凳子就往她们身上砸去，不允许她们再靠近濛濛半步。 

她们依旧骂骂赖赖的说些很下流的话气的我怒吼让她们闭嘴，还打算抄家伙干架，被同学拉开了。我喘着粗气死盯着太妹。 

这时事件男主角才从厕所出来缓缓登场。看到那个太妹，他脸都变白了。  


赶紧跑到濛濛身下扑通一声跪下求原谅，说自己知道错了。那个太妹也一脸懵，怎么这就给对方下跪了呢？ 

原来,那个男生在暑假的时候 和别班女生乱搞，还写情书日记，谎称自己单身，让人家女生被三儿了，那个女生被蒙在鼓里以为濛濛是插足她们感情的第三者，所以才直接找到濛濛班级里去对峙。 

千错万错都是渣男的错。那个女生知道真相后当着渣男的面把他们之间写的情书撕碎后，哭着离开了。感情的事真复杂这都什么狗屎情节。让我感到特别生气的是濛濛这么好的女朋友我拿命疼的人，你他妈居然还和别的女生乱搞？！真是辣鸡！  


她落泪了，虽然她在装坚强，我其实也很少看她哭的样子，因为跟我在一起她基本上都是开心的啊，我嘴笨不知道如何安慰她，就绞尽脑汁的逗她笑，希望她能开心。 

在巨大的悲伤面前这招不太好使，那我跟她说你想哭就哭把，憋着会更难受的。她最终还是忍住了泪水在眼眶里打着转。 

我好想去亲亲她眼中的眼泪，好让自己也能分担些那苦涩的滋味。我们彼此拥抱着，感觉整个教室一下子就空了，只属于我们的世界。我就这样静静抱着她仿佛过了一个世纪才松开。  


看了下表快要上课了，摸摸她头告诉她渣男不值得，振作起来，那么多帅哥排队等着你呢。她听后抿嘴一笑，很苦，我也跟着苦笑了一下，感到无能为力。  


我没心情看那渣男垃圾的求原谅戏码。我也不会去掺和什么，相信濛濛有自己的判断。  


回到教室呼哧呼哧的喘息心中还是憋着一口气，我越想越觉得委屈，为濛濛为自己，女孩子怎么就不可以和女孩子在一起，而且同志又不是我自己选择的，是我接受并去了解了这个奇特的身份。 

想着想着我就满眼含泪，许薇见我状态不对直着身子让我靠在她腰间。手掌放在我发间轻轻抚摸着。我诉说着内心的苦闷，许薇很理解我，在她的安抚下我才慢慢的缓和的情绪。  
最终濛濛还是原谅了那个男生。 

我不想听他到底用了什么下流的方法挽留的。我已经看不起他了。那段时间去搂上的次数频繁了起来，和濛濛说着笑着，好似时光又回到了从前。 

而那个渣男选择了应征当兵，不知道是不是真心的想保家卫国的。还让濛濛等他两年，部队里管的那么严格通讯又不方便，况且这都高二了，异地恋不靠谱。我在文化和艺术的课程上有了更多的压力，能放松的时间少了很多。  


光阴似箭千篇一律的日子三点一线的生活，国庆节后天气又逐渐变冷了。每天好似都在变，又察觉不出到底变了什么。树叶应该知道把，从绿变黄，再慢慢飘落下来。  


和濛濛站在走廊上的窗户前看着树叶凋零落下，顿时感到时光如流水，不禁伤感了起来，秋天就适合这样的多愁善感吧，其实是青春少女的无病呻吟。  


我慕然想到濛濛快生日了于是问她：“你的生日打算怎么过啊。”  


“老样子呗，请大家吃吃饭唱唱歌吧。你要送我什么礼物啊？”  


“啊...尽情期待吧哈哈”因为我心里早就有想送她的礼物了。  


周末我就去提前预定好的手陶制作店，在师傅的指导下做了一个粉色渐变陶瓷杯，上面我写了LMM，这既是她的名字缩写，也可以理解为LOVE MM。哈哈我真机智，都说一杯子一辈子。希望我们真的可以在一辈子。无论以什么身份能在你身边就足够了。  


本是下周的生日party提前到了本周日跟画室老师请了假，就和一群好朋友在家里祝贺你生日快乐，我送你的礼物你也很喜欢。 

之后我们就去订好的KTV包厢。那天晚上我很开心你也很快乐，不禁让我期待起你的18岁成人礼了。礼物还没有想好，但我一定把我最珍贵的给你。  


嗡~嗡~嗡~  


我打开一看是许薇来的电话，之前还打了几个电话过来而我在唱歌都没有听到。  


“啊喂？怎么了？”  


“我想....说....你那里....”  


“啊？你说什么？” 包厢里太吵了，我努力听着许薇的声音辨别着她说的什么  


“你在哪里啊，怎么这么吵？”我推开门到相对安静的包厢外才听清楚一些。  


“啊，我在给濛濛过生日呢，吃了饭正在KTV唱歌。”  


“这样啊，那你去唱...... ”  


我还在竖着耳朵听着许薇说些什么，背后突然有朋友叫我进去唱歌，我切的歌《恋人未满》到了。  


“好了先不说了哈，我到学校的时候晚自习再跟我说吧，我该进去唱歌了。” 随即我就挂了电话转身进了包厢。  


将近晚上7点我们才到学校，差点被锁在门外好险。然而回到教室却没有发现许薇的身影，我以为她来迟了，直到我收到一条空间留言：我们的生命如此悬殊，但我已提不起力气和你一起去更大更远的地方。有缘不见。 

我没明白她发这是什么意思，打开QQ问她，发现发不过去了。打电话问她，对方无法接通。 

我着急了她究竟在干什么。我的内心充满了担心，她不会是做傻事了吧？我如坐针毡看到班主任进来，我立马上前询问了情况。  


“老师，许薇怎么没来上课？”  


“她家移居了，她母亲今天来给她办了转学手续。之后不会来这里上学了。”  


我听到这个消息后不知道迈着怎样的步伐回到了坐位上。竟觉得心里酸酸的有些空落。你说这奇怪吧，她都没有进来过它居然会觉得空落落的。 

原来下午的那些电话那么重要是在跟我告别而我在陪另一个人。 

这让我想起有很首经典的歌，之前我不明白其中的歌词，觉得太晦涩深奥，但她的出现和离开让我一瞬间听懂了。 

其实还是希望能和许薇好好的吻别，因为我想再次吻上她唇。  


我发了一晚自习的呆，不要再去想她了。  


高中生涯不知不觉就走了一半路程，真的要做好准备去迎接高三艰苦的学习环境了。 

就在高二放暑假的前夕我遇到了令自己感到最不可思议，最不可能的问题。濛濛竟然要退学！ 

我得知这个消息后真是五雷轰顶，真的不明白她为什么要这样做。 

和那个渣男分手后至于做出退学这种没有退路的决定吗？是不是我忙于练习画画和学习没有很好的陪伴她？还是受到了什么打击没有告诉我？ 

结果她给我的理由是厌倦了高中生活，学习成绩也不怎么样不想在浪费时间了。 

我劝了她三个小时，声音一度哽咽真的那天我不知道原来她可以这么倔。只有一年了熬一熬就过去了，不为什么起码为了我吧，当然这只是我 自私的想法。 

劝留无果对她的决定感到惋惜却也只能尊重她的想法。她的父母也尊重她的选择。 

我上前跟她告别拥抱，虽然说着我们情谊还在，放假的时候常来玩什么的，但我知道这里就是我们关系的转折点，那一刻我仿佛失去了全世界。 

再也没有任何人能让我不再安心学习了，我也没有任何心情再去招蜂引蝶了。 

高三那一年我没记住什么事情，每天就那样重复的过着。我如同失去了灵魂，生活重心从一个活生生的人变成了一场场考试。开始努力冲刺着高考。 

只有你生日那天我才给你能用别人的手机给你留言说着憋了很久的话： 

〖原谅我今天不能在你身边陪伴你，不能亲自拥抱你，不能亲口对你说声‘生日快乐’。我有好多想法给你庆生。想我们去KTV嗨歌，想我们去饭店吃大餐，想送给你你最爱的小熊家族等等，可惜学校的规定扼杀了我所有的美好想法。突然想到再过1个月就是我的生日，但是我们还是不能在一起，好桑心嘞～但是不管怎样，我还是要在心里真诚的祝福你幸福快乐。生日快乐。〗 

18岁成人快乐。  


由于之前落下的文化课太多，加上对美术一开始就没有一个好的心态去学习她，高考成绩出来后已经预料到了，勉强上个大学吧。我也没有什么心再去复读了。  


进入大学后随着环境的改变;时间的推移;关系的变淡;新欢的到来，我以为会彻底忘记她，把她慢慢从心里挤出去。 

有些东西它就是刻在了你生命里跟你一辈子。做的任何事都会想到她。  


大一的一晚，印象特别深刻，只有我一个人在宿舍，那晚我刚看完了《思春期游戏》听着《no name love song》然后发了疯的想她，是 我想她，但我不想见她。我不想让她知道我现在想她。想独自承受这种痛苦。 

恰巧她发来一句：〖我想你了。〗 

搅乱了我所有的思绪。内心有了无限的怀念，怀念我们我们从前的点点滴滴。 

然后我脑子一懵做了一件特别傻特别蠢后悔万分的事——跟她发了表白信。

〖时过境迁，我以为对你爱的感觉不复存在了，但事实证明，你的一条讯息都能掀起我内心万丈波澜，这让我意识到我还是爱你的。会想起我们之间的点点滴滴，真的恨自己，但我不知道恨自己什么。我也知道我们不可能在一起，所以我从来也没有跟你说过什么山势海盟的话，也知道我对你和你对我是不一样的感情。但是我爱的你明明就在眼前却只能以朋友的名义。呵呵这算是四年来对你的告白吗？我也不太清楚，但我清楚的是我不说出来我会憋到爆炸。对我就是说的你，所以你看过之后请不要往心里去。我希望以前，现在，未来我们还是好朋友。〗

我怂了，没敢直接发给她而是发到了空间仅她可见。内心忐忑不安，没过一分钟我就立马删掉了。不知道她是否看到了这个动态。没想到这么快她就用QQ给我发了消息。  


“你写的谁啊？”  


“不告诉你”  


“哼~哼😕”  


“这么晚了还不睡啊？”  


“准备睡了，所以到底是谁？”  


“生气了？你猜呀”  


“我认识吗？”  


“EMM...应该认识的”  


“别告诉我是个女生啊？！”  


“对啊，哈哈很意外吧”  


“混蛋，你这还怎么找对象结婚啊？”  


“哈哈这你管不住我。”  


“那好吧，我睡觉去了。”  


“怎么，不打算猜了？”  


“......我要结婚了。”  


......  


“到时候通知你来参加婚礼，你必须是我伴娘哦，晚安，你也早点睡。”

好啊，我哈哈大笑了起来，用手抹掉了从脸颊滑落腮边的透明液体，依旧止不住的发笑。

下一年，我心血来潮独自一人去听了田馥甄的演唱会。我跟唱了几乎所有歌曲，除了那首《寂寞寂寞就好》

再下一年，她结婚了，我答应做她伴娘的，新郎很帅很爱她，她会幸福的。

这一年，我眼看着10月23日的23分59秒变成了24日00：00，又变成了00：01。 

看，这次我忘了她生日，没有给她发生日快乐。 

所以我是戒掉她了吧。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 时间久了我们就会发现，我们忘不掉的不是那个人，而是自己曾经的那份执念。


End file.
